Jump
by jjmills53
Summary: Ok how did I get here? One second I am jump with my friends off a bridge and the next I am screaming and landing in some man arms and what the fuck happened to these dogs? Call about mutates mutts, they are huge and now I am stuck in a horrible house, just how fuck up can my day get? How could one bet go so wrong?


Firstly i own nothing so enjoy this little bit of Fanfiction

Ok how did I get here? One second I am jump with my friends off a bridge and the next I am screaming and landing in some man arms and what the fuck happened to these dogs? Call about mutates mutts, they are huge and now I am stuck in a horrible house, just how fuck up can my day get? How could one bet go so wrong?

I laugh as it is the summer, we have completed our exams and we are in force, in-dress-up no less, I have my long black French plated back a vest top and small back shorts guns on both of my legs a back pack a light and you guessed it I am dressed as Lara Croft. I laughed as the four of use dressed up as women that kicked as, me as Lara, Sammy as Jill Valentine from Resident evil 3 (game cube res 3), Daisy as Zoe from left for dead 1, and Lilly as Alyx Vance from half-life 2. I laughed as our other friends dead us to put real guns in our holders put real magazines in our bags and holders and walk though town and jump off the bridge. We all laughed and agreed, but now walking with a bag full of ammo in magazines on a hot summers day I was regretting it. I summed as every person we past was looking at us, I smiled and way at a police car as it slowed to look at us, well what could I say all over clothes where tight and we where all 18 year old and where in shape, everything was where it was meant to be and we looked great. I smiled as we past in to a crown of people dressed up as other games people and collecting for a children's charity. I smiled as there where so many boys with spots just looking at us. I smiled as the officers where coming over to us and where looking at our guns. I took a tin and shock it around moving though the crowd and the others followed me and I smiled at the officers and said, "do you have any change?"

A news reporter came over with a camera and a women came over and said, "of course we have Miss Lara Croft and," Sammy then said, "Jill Valentine," Lilly moved in with another tin and said, "Alyx Vance, Daisy came forward and said, "and Zoe," The polices put there hands in there pockets and we moved around the people with the tins getting money and a man then said, "I give you 50 for a kiss Miss Croft." I smiled and moved forward and put one arm around his neck taking control and kissed him putting my tongue in his mouth and I smiled afterwards and said in a posh voice, "like I could refuse for such a good curse." We all moved around giving out harmless kisses after that for money, I smiled as we did photos with people stand in different ways for money and our friends where laughing at us. I pulled out a 20 and the four of us got our picture together all holding our guns and I smiled as the man took four so we all got one each and I put my in with my gun and one man then said, "I will pay a 100 for the four ladies on the police car, 2nd for them with the police and a 3rd with myself and the car." Everyone looked at the officers and they nodded as they where on camera and really couldn't say no. I got up on the roof on one knee with my gun out with Sammy and Lilly and Daisy on the car font with there guns out. I smiled as it was done and we put them away. The man play us all kneeing with a gun out and the officers between us and the 3rd we where all handing off his arm and around him with me on my knees and Lilly on the roof around his neck, and Sammy and Daisy on either one of his arms.

The man paid up and we all gave ourselves high fives and our friends had pulled money together and said, "we will pay 500 for them to jump off the town bridge." I looked at them and said, "done." The camera followed us and we walked over to the bridge where people where jumping in to the river below and we all got on it and I smiled and said, "money in the pot first if you would please?" They paid up and I looked at them all and we jumped in to the air and I laughed. I waited for the sound of water to hit me but I got a grunt of pain and I looked around and I was in the woods and shouted, "what the fuck?" I got up and saw I had land on a man with mirrored shades. He got up and looked at me and then dogs started growling and I moved holding both guns at the noise flipping off the safety in one moment as my eyes tined red a sing I was in danger. I didn't think I shot and saw three dogs fall to the floor and a man had fallen backwards and was crawling backwards. Mr mirror shades then said, "this way." I put one gun away and grabbed the man on the floor pulling to his feet and we all started running a women then said, "just a little bit more." I grabbed my other gun and we entered a cleaning and the women was behind me. I sprinted stopped and turned raising both guns and started shooting as more dogs where coming and the women shouted, "no, wait." I turned and saw the helicopter was gun and Mr Mirror shades then said, "this way." I moved fast as a second big man over took me and we head forward.

Each person feel behind every so offer to shot and I took my turn in it as we where slowing the dogs from gaining on us. The door opened and I jumped in turning and the big man chucked his shoulder to it as the dead blot found it's way home. I got a look at them and I felt my mouth drop open and I saw Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton and Albert Wesker (Aka Mr mirror shades,) all dress for resident evil 1. I recovered myself and Wesker looked me up and down and said, "you do not look like you are dressed for a hick in the woods." I looked at him and in the most sexy voice I could, (well I couldn't help myself,), "given all the murders lately a girl has to a little more than a map for protection." Wesker strengthen up and said, "not that, that matters right now." I moved chucking my guns and Jill looked at me and said, "what where you doing in the woods?" I saw I was half way down on both of clips and put my guns away and glad I had a knife on the back of my belt and said, "you would never believe me if I told you so how about we just say," I took a moment and said, "a friend asked me to come out here he was worried about Rebecca Chambers, she 18 years old and has a more brains than most, and is b teams medic this friend was very worried and asked me to come out and see if I could not come out and find her."

They all looked at me and Wesker looked at me and I could feel him trying to size me up and he said, "your name?" My name funny enough was Lara Crofton so this wasn't going to be so much of a lie as I said, "Croft," I stopped my self from smiling as I said, "Lara Croft." Wesker then said, "well Miss Croft," I smiled and said, "feel free to call me Lara given we have all been chased by wild mad dogs I think it was quite a bounding time." A door slammed and I looked at where it came from, and saw the others looking at me as I went to stop forward and Wesker then said, "where do you think you are going?" I looked at him and said, "as I said I am looking for Rebecca, I noticed on the way in the lock was shot, what if she is in here? The rest of the team could be in here given the dogs outside, Sir." Wesker smiled at the word sir and said, "I would not be doing my job if I did not try and protect you." I looked at him and said, "with all dew respected sir given what is outside the door and we are looking for people you can not hold off trying to protect me the others could be hurt." Chris then said, "she is right." Wesker then said, "Redfield check that out." Chris came to the door and I walked over with him and I saw out of the corner of my eye Wesker's jaw tighten and Jill then said as we got to the door, "Chris," we stopped and I moved by the door real to open it and she said, "be careful."

Chris smiled and looked forward with his gun out and I raised 3 fingers flashed them and countered them and Chris had his mouth open and I opened the door pulling out a gun with him as he stepped forward and we moved around the room and I kicked the door shut as me moved either side of the table which was set for dinner. Chris then said, "are you police?" I looked at him and said, "I am not what you think but trust me when I say if you see anything shot for the head you will see what I mean and after I will try to explain, I mean you, Barry, Jill and any other star member any harm." Chris gave me a confused look and I looked in front of the fire and just in the game there was blood. I looked at it and it was colligated, I looked up and said, "it is colligated, it came from a corpse," I got back up and Chris then said with his gun still in hand, "how do you know that?" I looked at him and said, "because coagulation does not happen in to after you are dead, it happens as the blood cools as it is not longer moving in the body." Chris looked shocked and I moved to the door and said, "ready?" Chris nodded and I opened the door and I could hear something and the smell of rot and Chris moved towards it and I headed with him and the zombie got up and he moved back and shot it and it was still moving, I took aim at the head and it dropped on the floor. I watched Chris check his friend and I knew he was dead. I checked him for anything useful and Chris looked away and I said, "I am sorry but we need the ammo." I saw dog tags and pulled them off and gave them to him, and Chris nodded as he put them in a pouch.

I came up with 2 full magazines and gave them both to him and he said, "what about you?" I smiled at him and said, "I have some clips don't worry but from now on shot them in the head anything less than that is a waste of time and ammo and that can be fatal." Chris then said, "what are these things?" I looked at him and said, "it is rotting yet it was moving, it was eating him and can only be taken down with a head shot what would you call it?" Chris then said, "a zombie." I nodded and said, "come one lets check a door or something." we head back the way we came and the house seemed to be a lot bigger than it was in the game cube. We walked to a door and Chris pushed it and it opened, we moved inside looking inside and there was a zombie. I took aim and shot it in the head and we headed to another door. It lead to some stairs and we where up them. I let the door shut behind me and we moved up and there where zombies on the top landing. Chris took aim and shot them dead and I nodded as each one hit the floor. We head out and around to another door and there was stairs. I smiled as I knew this part from the game and took aim shooting the zombie and stabbed the one on the floor in the neck I head around the stars to the other door and unlocked it Chris followed me and I said, "I unlocked it but this way." I walked on the stars and saw the door. There was a zombie by it and I stabbed it in the neck and said, "Rebecca Chambers," I knocked and there was moment as the door opened and showed of Rebecca and I smiled at her and said, "I am Lara, Chris you now for A team are you alright?"

Chris then said, "why are you looking for Rebecca?" I smiled and said, "because she has the brains and I cant explain how I know this stuff you might as well just call me psychic, but this is an virus out break," Rebecca looked at me and said, "how," I smiled at her and said, "psychic," they both looked at me like I was mad and I said, "it is hard to explain but we will see Barry or Jill at some point and they will tell us about a back door, but the key you found will be useful Rebecca." Rebecca went pink and said, "how did you know I found a key?" I looked at her and said, "psychic remember?" Chris then said, "when is my birthday?" I looked at him and I saw movement turned and shot a zombie in the head with out looking and said, "I said psychic, I didn't say I was a good one." Chris started laughing and said, "where to from here Miss Croft?" I smiled and said, "back the way we came, lets see if we can not go and find the others." Chris smiled and Rebecca then said, "I dropped my gun," I gave her the man's gun who we had fond out of my ass pocket and she said, "you found it?" I looked away as Chris shock his gun and we lead her forwards down the hallway first and picked up the shot gun, that was broken and I said, "oh God, Jill." Chris looked at me as I jogged back the way we came with Rebecca at our hills I found the main stair cases and saw her going in to the other room as Barry went back the way we came and I said, "WAIT." Jill reopened the door took aim at me and I jumped down the stairs as my vision went red and Chris then said, "Jill."

I moved as my vision went red again and Barry then said, "Chris." Chris stood in front of me and Jill then said, "we heard you shot," Chris then said, "she saved me." Rebecca got down the stairs out of breath and Chris then said, "she took us this way worried about you." I got up and Rebecca then said, "are you alright?" I nodded and said, "yeah, to think this is the thanks I get for trying to help her neck time I just let her go with out telling her." Jill then said, "with out telling me what?" I got up and said, "well come with me and I will try and explain, why don't you come as well Barry." I opened the door Jill was about to go though and Barry then said, "why the broken gun?" I looked at him and said, "don't ask, I cant explain." once we where inside I went to a door and said, "Rebecca your key." Rebecca gave it to me and I opened the door and gave it back to her and opened the door and could see two stops of red coming and I said, "two dogs will attack us while we walk don't here so I would have your guns out." Chris looked at me and I raised my hands and said, "have I been wrong yet?" Chris pulled his gun out with Rebecca and the others followed us forward. The first dog came though halfway around and I shot it dead and Jill and Barry pulled the guns out. I moved forward as the hallway was a flipped over L shape and we walked and the other dog came though and Chris shot it dead and we walked out of the walkway." Jill and Barry looked at me and Chris then said, "let me guess this is another one of those, don't quest it I am psychic moments isn't it?" Jill and Barry snorted and said, "psychic."

I moved the door and said, "bathroom." I opened it and said, "zombie in the bath." I pulled the plug as they where stood in the door way and looked at them and once the water was gone the zombie sat up and I put my gut backwards felt it's head and shot it and it fell back in the bath and they all looked at me. I then said, "yeah, makes you feel bad now doesn't It?" I walked around the corner as Barry and Jill poked the Zombie in the bath and Chris then said, "it is a zombie the only go down with head shots." I watched it rain outside and they came out and I said, "right, and before you say guess my birthday or some other shit I said psychic, I didn't say a I was a good one, so don't start with the jokes or next time I have a psychic moment that will be helpful I might just keep it to myself." Jill then said, "ok lets say we can take this psychic business why are you here?" I looked at her and said, "I cant answer that one I wish I could, but all that matters is that I am here." I raised my hands and said, "trust me it doesn't make sense right now but it will." Barry then said, "what do we do now?" I looked at him and said, "carry one moving." I moved around and stopped at the door that lead to the shot gun and put my hand up shut my eyes and said, "ah, this is what the broken shot gun is for," I moved the door and Jill followed me and said, "what does that mean?" I looked at her and said, "I foresaw you untimely death in this room." the other's held the door open and I opened the other one open and it shut and Jill came in with her gun aimed and raised at my head.

I swapped the shot guns and said, "I am not going to kill you, but they cant open the other door in till that one shuts, this is a trap with out." I pointed at the old shot gun and said, "in place the stone above your head is set to fall." Jill looked up and I walked over holding the hand gun for her to take and once I was close said, "this is for you." Jill looked at me and said, "why?" I looked at her and said, "psychic remember," I tapped my head and we came out and the other's looked panicked and I pushed Jill out of the room as I sense the big stone about to drop any away and we where both clear of it but it only dropped to so an inch cold be seen in the door. Jill looked at me and at the stone in the door and said, "how could you know that?" I looked at her and tapped my head and Chris then said, "psychic moment?" I nodded and said, "I would be grateful if you didn't tell Wesker of these psychic moments you will get me killed because of it." Barry looked at me and I opened the double doors to get out and saw a zombie and shot it in the head, I moved around and my vision went showed a red spot and I moved and shot killing it at the same time. I opened a door as the other's followed me and I showed off a back door and I watched them figure out the lock and I said, "looks like we have to find things to but in it."

Barry nodded and Chris said, "lets slip up." I nodded and said, "how about me and Jill take this side, and you, Barry, and Rebecca take the other side of the mansion?" Chris nodded and said, "sure," I watched them leave and Jill then said, "why did you want to stay with me?" I looked to make sure the other's where gone and said, "someone gave you something and the name Trent comes to mind but I feel like I shouldn't bring it up in front of everyone." Jill looked at me and before she could say something I tapped my head and she took a look at what she had, and opened her mouth and I raised my had and tapped my head and Jill smiled at me and said, "this is weird I have never believed in psychics before." I laughed and said, "well what are those gut feels that turn out to be right of not your own little p hits." I laughed at Jill and went in to a room with crows and said, "careful don't touch anything." I walked around and saw a plate and said, "from the cradle to the grave." I moved along flipping switches and someone at the end moved and showed off a bite of metal and we head out and Jill put it in place. I nodded and we headed to the only door we had not opened. I pushed it and the handle seemed in bad shape once we where inside I shot the zombie and went in to the storage cupboard. I picked up a chemical and a door stop, Jill looked inside and I wedged the door open and started up stairs.

Jill followed me and there was a 2 zombies as we where head up and I shot them both and moved once at the top shooting another. I put the chemical down and we checked out the rooms. Most of the where locked but one I had picked up the chemic and we head out in to a hallway. I shot a zombie and I head a man say " Help." Jill went running and I followed and put the chemic on the side and he said, "Jill." Jill smiled and said, "Richard." I waved and he said, "who is this?" Jill then said, "her name is Lara." I smiled and said, "I am just weird you will get used to it." I walked out of the room and we where back on the man hallway but up stairs. I put the chemic down and Jill then said, "why are you carrying it around?" I shrugged and said, "not a clue sometimes it is just easier not to ask." I moved to a door and tried it, it was locked and I kicked it has hard as I could and did it again and the door opened and I grabbed my foot saying, "ouch." Jill and Richard laughed and Jill tapped her head and I said, "mer," I moved my hand to say so, so and Jill raised an eyebrow and a man shouted, Jill headed outside with Richard and there was a man out there and there was a lot of crows," he started to run back with them and I shut the door behind them and Richard then said, "how," Jill then said, "it is easier not to question it." I picked back up the chemic and Jill then said, "you are found of that bag aren't you." I looked at her as I head down stairs and said, "if this handy you will have to sorry."

Richard and the other man started laughing. I walked on though a door and saw Chris in the dinning room looking at something on the floor and I said, "Chris, do me a favour?" Rebecca was with him and they followed me and I pointed at the gold coat of arms and I said, "pick that up for me." Chris did it and we walked back though the hallway but this time the other way I pointed at the door and said, "in there and look for some music and play Rebecca." Chris looked at me with Rebecca and I tapped my head and Chris shock his head and said, "one of those feelings? Ok,," I smiled at him and said, "and if you see anything worth making a cocktail from I would never say no to it." Chris looked at me and I pointy looked at his pocket and he pulled out a lighter and Rebecca opened the door and said, "it is a bar." Chris then said, "Molotov cocktail?" I kicked another door and it moved and I looked at Richard and the man and saw his name tag was Forest and I said, "can you open the door for me?" They both out there shoulder's two it and it opened. I pulled out my gun and moved around shooting the zombies with out looking, once I walked to a door and smiled as I was in the room with the plant. I dropped the chemic in the water as I ripped and it was the plant water. Richard went forward and the plant tried to attack him and Jill pulled him back. I looked at the switches and smiled as I said, "bye, bye plant."

I hit it the wrong way and hit it the other way and the plant attacked it an then stopped. I skipped over and got the key walked back and smiled. Jill then said, "what?" She was looking around and saw the bag in the water and said, "next time I will not question you." I walked out and pulled my head in and saw Chris with the wooden copy of the gold one and said, "how," I tapped my head and said, "going." I walked back out as he replaced it and head off to where we had found Richard I saw some double doors tried the key. I walked inside and saw the but of metal below some glass raised my gun butt and hit it. I got it out and ran out of the room pulling Jill and Frost with me." I smiled as Chris walked over and I smiled at him and Barry walked over and said, "any luck?" I raised the bit of metal and opened Chris door, Barry then said, "where did you get a key?" Jill laughed and said, "she been having her funny moments and killed a very big plant for it." I pushed the door open and moved shooting zombies, my guns clicked dry and I knelt down and changed for full ones everyone followed me and Chris looked at the lock and tried his key, I then said, "anyone with ammo for a gun bigger than a hand gun get it out and get ready to use it." Chris looked at me with Jill and I tapped my head and Jill pulled out the shoot gun and I opened the door and looked around saw it shining and ran inside grabbed in on my way back the other's watched me and I ducked and rolled as the snake came.

I held on to both of them as they shut the snake and Chris chucked Molotov's at it and it was on fire and died screaming. Barry put his hands out for both of them and said, "I will place them and see if I can find Wesker I am sure I know where he is if you wait in the hall for me, I come and get you with him." I handed them over and said, "ok." We head out and I sat on the stairs and they looked at me and I simple said, "it is easier to get to the door this way." Everyone sat down and Richard then said, "why do you tap your head?" Jill then said, "don't laugh but she has these moments and they are very odd and it is all to do with her head so it is easier not to question it." I felt cold, I mean it was hot for summer but the house was like a chillier every room was cold and given I was only in shots and a vest top I was very cold, and not to mention a little grubby. I looked at everyone else and I said, "lets cheek the door." Richard then said, "Barry said to wait." Jill then said, "he has been gone a while." I nodded and said, "I say check the door." I moved and Jill, Rebecca and Chris followed with out question and Richard and Forest swore. Once we saw the door was unlocked I walked out and the other's followed me. Jill then said, "why would he leave with out us?" I then said, "I do not know." I moved though a door and there where dog bodies out on the floor, and I moved and saw a lift. I walked over to it and pointed as someone went inside the water fall. I dropped down with Jill and the other's followed and Jill chased after me and I ran and saw a door open and opened it and a man turned with a gun aimed at me I raised a finger and pulled him out side with Jill.

The three of us where wet though but the other's followed us down and came over and I said, "quietly." The man then said, "I just saw to people go that way." I walked though with Jill and there was some paper on the floor I looked around folded it and put it in my boot. Jill looked at me and I raised a finger and she raised an eye brown and I mouthed later. Jill nodded and we wall went forward. The tunnels where misleading and we all bumped in to Barry and he said, "I though I saw someone come in here." The man opened his mouth and I raised my hand and said, "ok, lets take a look around this place looks like amaze." Barry then said, "we should split up." I then said, "Chris, Rebecca, Richard, why down you take one way and we all take this way? Be careful,." The man and Forest looked at me and Richard looked confused and said, "why down I stay with you so we can cover more ground over here." I then said, "fine." Chris and Rebecca looked at me as Barry had his back to me and I tapped the size of my head pointed at both of my eyes and then at Barry. Chris gave me a look of disbelief and I tapped my head and Rebecca rolled her eyes and Barry looked at me and said, "what?" Rebecca before anyone else could say anything said, "she having one of her moments and she telling us to watch out backs not like we need to be told." They left and I moved down a side and saw it was a dead end and the man then said, "I want answers." Jill then said, "ok spill your little psychic guts." All three man just looked at her and I pulled out the paper and said, "I just got a bad feeling someone is pushing Barry's buttons."

Jill then said, "the paper you picked up from the floor." She looked at it and went pale, and let the other's look at it and they went pale and Richard then said, "she picked this up from the floor I saw her do it." Jill nodded and said, "it is hard to explain but Lara is partly psychic she gets these hits and so far they have saved us all more than once," they looked at her and a noise like something moving could be heard and I picked up my guns and said, "something is wrong, watch your backs, I don't care if you believe me or not, but we have to find the others." I moved forward holding both guns and Jill followed with the others and I opened the door and there was a hunt as bold as brass and I shot with both guns jumping in my hands in till it hit the floor, there was more shooting and we head towards it seeing Barry, Chris and Rebecca had shot to of them. I looked at them and said, "this way," Barry then said, "no," Jill held out the paper and said, "read this, Wesker is a working for Umbrella." Barry went pale and I said, "Barry give me your hand." I put my guns away and Barry looked at me and said, "no," I walked up to him and put my hands on his face and took a moment. When I moved my hands Jill then said, "well?" I looked at her and said, "Wesker has threatened his family," I shut my eyes and pinned the bridge of my noise and said, "something about a lab, people watching."

I opened my eyes and Barry then said, "will he kill them?" I looked at him and said, "I never said I was a good psychic you know," I knew that from the game and shut my eyes and said, "two girls and a women?" Barry then said, "what about them?" Jill looked at him and said, "Barry shut up and let her do her thing." I took a moment and said, "they are alone, there is no one there, there is another women," Barry then said, "wh," I opened my eyes to see them all looking at me and said, "she knows them she isn't going to hurt them they are worried." The man then said, "about what?" I saw the name tag and said, "both teams Enrico." Enrico looked at me and said, "how did you know my name? Jill didn't tell you," I tapped my head and said, "never said I was a good one," I walked around to the door and knew Wesker was looking for the paper and Jill had it in her hands as she turned a corner and I sense the danger and said, "Jill no." I jumped as the shot rung out and knocked her to the floor and Wesker didn't move." Everyone started to move and Jill looked at me, and said, "thanks," I touched the walls and said, "come we need to get out of here." I lead the forward and I saw Wesker move a head of us as he was a red dot in my vision. I carried on and we came to out of the caves. The other's looked around and the water fountain was moving over showing a walk way. I head down and said, "we need to be careful." I moved down and the other followed me and Barry then said, "we shouldn't be doing this." I climbed a ladder and saw the helipad doors.

Chris tried them and I said, "lets see if we can get the open?" I climbed down the next level and there and opened the doors, we where now in the labs. I took aim and shot the zombies as I moved around and moved and five came running at me, taking a breath I moved shooting out of both guns. I had stopped with my legs apart and both guns out and Chris then said, "where did you learn to shot like that?" I moved forward and said, "daddy always said learn how to shot because a restraining order is just a piece of paper," I saw the shock on all of there faces and I smiled and said, "he was a big believer in that teach your kids to shot it could save there life." I moved as I my vision went red as the others had there mouths open and I dogged the hunter and landed shoots to its face and I moved shooting with out looking a double tapping it and it fell to the floor. I moved forward and said, "I should of saw that coming." Jill started laughing and I moved around the corner and said, "laugh it up Valentine." I moved around and tried the door and it was locked heading for the stairs and Chris then said, "come on Croft." I smiled as he got by my side and I said, "ready?" I kicked the gate open with him and I turned as he looked ahead as there was a passage way on my side and I headed the 4 zombies that where laid down in the floor and Chris looked at me Enrico then said, "Richard you take Miss Croft down that way, and we will head forward, Jill, Barry, Forest and Rebecca you take this door I can see though the glass there is a room leading off it." I looked at them and said, "in one of the room's is a refilling point do not shot in it or you will kill us all."

They just looked at me and said, "its nitro so really don't shot in that room unless you want to kill us all so be careful." I moved forward and Richard followed me and I said, "I will get the door locks." Everyone looked at and I moved forward and I simply said, "just down ask." I moved around the corner and shot a few times and went in to the door and Richard followed me. I smiled at seeing to computer and went though a draw quickly got some paper looked at it screwed it up and chucked where zombie bodies where hanging and stat down and typed in as user name JOHN and the password ADA Richard then said, "how?" I tapped my head and said, "saw us looking for paper with a password on and for I would save us 10 minutes or so." I hit the enter check and the door locking program came up and I locked one and then another and password came up and I typed in CELL and it beeped and said incorrect, Richard started looking in the draws and I smiled and typed in MOLE it unlocked and I smiled and said, "done it." Richard smiled and we went out the door and saw Chris and Enrico walking over to us." I sense Wesker as he moved away from us and I said, "I unlocked the door upstairs ready to hit it?"

I walked up there and saw Wesker move around the next corner and we head up starts I opened the doors and they went looking around picking things up and a slideshow was set up and I hit it and it showed images and the last one was of Wesker and others. I hit it again and a barcode came up I moved the slide out and held it up to the light and said, "why a barcode?" I smiled as I saw the code for the pillar and I looked at it and said, "they wouldn't," Enrico then said, "they wouldn't what?" I moved the slide in the light and Richard then said, "8462?" I moved over to the pillar and hit in 8462 and it beeped and a size room opened up. Everyone went inside and I picked u pa power key and smiled and said, "anything that looks useful?" Chris had picked up papers and they all looked though papers carrying some and I walked down stairs and saw Jill and Barry and I walked around to a door and it was open. Chris then said, "it was locked just now, I pulled out a gun and said, "Wesker, where is Rebecca?" Jill looked at me and I swear and run back to the rooms and Rebecca was with Forest going though paper work and I relaxed and said, "Wesker is down here so come up little miss bio chemist," Rebecca then said, "but there," I cut her off and said, "we are yet to see a real lab so come on," Rebecca followed me with Forest and the others where by the door and all of them relaxed once we walked inside there where some zombies that had been shot and we moved around and the lift was powered off.

I looked at a door and it was locked and I said, "right, some of us should stay outside of this room only come in if you are a quick shot, it's a power room so don't shout anything that is going to kill us all lets see if the power cell is full." I moved the door open and Chris and Jill followed me I moved around following an arrow on the floor and I ducked and shot Jill then said, "what the fuck is that?" I moved forward and said, "get that door shut and pull your gun out of you ass and shot it in the head." I rolled forward shouting two more and Chris was moving and shooting and Jill joined in and I looked at the power cell and took it out and said, "empty, lets get back to the door," we got out at a run and Jill looked at me as I replace the mags in my guns and I said, "right we have a problem," I moved the power cell and Rebecca shouted, "are you trying to kill us all?" I looked at her and said, "it is empty don't have kittens, we are going to have to refill it." Jill then said, "why is that a problem?" I looked at her like she was dumb and said, "because we will have to replace the cell and that means going back in the room and the person carrying the cell cant run or they will explode it killing everyone with the force of a small atom bomb, so you know who wants to be the sitting duck?" Everyone looked around and Chris then said, "can we do this?" I looked at him and said, "oh god if any of you let me get eaten I am going to shack it once it is full and stick it up your ass," I marched off to the refilling room and got inside and followed the instructions to fill it.

I walked back holding it one hand and moving slowing and used my other hands to get the doors and Rebecca then said, "don't drop that." I looked at her and said, "no shit Sherlock," I moved and Chris inside and said, "it is clear," I moved a step faster and stopped dead and said, "fuck." Everyone looked at me and I moved at a slower rate and Jill then said, "what do you mean fuck?" I moved and Chris started shooting and I said, "I took a step to fast I can sense when it might go up." I moved my head as a monkey arm went for it and I moved forward and Chris then said, "I can't get a clean shoot," I moved again and to the side and kicked hard and stopped dead and said, "CHRIS." Chris came over and shot it and I ducked as he shot the monkey's arm as I moved forward. Once I took a few more steps I put the cell in and hit a button picked my guns and started shooting once the Cell was in I said, "fuck, the power needs start, why couldn't they put the computer next to the power cell." I moved forward and Chris and Jill ran for the door and I said, "wish me fucking lucky." I ran like a mad women following the lay out in the games pushing the doors open and knowing on the way back I would have to pull them. I got to the computer and hit the red button as it had clear writing power start up once that was hit I flipped switches that where labs for turning things on. I ducked as a monkey went for my head and once everything was on I saw I had to put the key in and turn it. I shot the monkeys as they where around me got the key in and turned it.

I was running as fast as I could but stopping to pull open both doors slowed me down and I screamed, "open the fucking door." Barry opened it and I jumped though it holding both guns and as a monkeys tried to attack me." Barry shot with the others and got the door shut and I rolled over putting my guns away and said, "who ever design that maze I am going to kill." I sat up and was shacking and Chris then said, "are you alright?" I looked at him and said, "fuck no, I just that was to close." Barry rubbed my back and said, "you got out in one piece." I stopped shacking and said, "let get in this lab and get the fuck out of here." I got up and we all headed to the lift. Barry put his arm around me with Chris and as I was shacking though cold and said, "you did it." I looked at him and said, "shots and a vest top was such a bad idea." The men started laughing and Chris then said, "but it does look good on you." I looked down at my wet vest top it was mucky but cling to my body and my shorts where doing the same and I laughed as Richard went red and I said, "what I would do for a hot shower, to be clean and a bed to get my head down in." Chris laughed and said, "that's what we all want." Richard then said, "I could murder a burger."

Everyone laughed the lift opened and everyone got inside. I leant in to Richard and he put his arms arm my middle and held me back in to him, Richard put his head on my shoulder and with out thinking I kissed his neck. Jill had her mouth open with the others as Richard started kissing me and Barry then said, "hey." I blushed and Richard then said, "I cant believe I just do that." Chris then said, "that isn't like you Richard." Richard went red and said, "but I fell like she is the one for me." I looked at him and said, "me to, couldn't shack it earlier." Jill started laughing and I said, "shut it Valentine," I walked out with the others and Richard smiled and Forest hit him in the arm and said, "Richard and the psychic sitting in a first come love, second comes marriage," Richard hit in and the lift shout up as we where by the lab doors and I said, "Forest and Rebecca sitting on a bed." Everyone started laughing at both there fresh faces and I opened the door and we all went inside, the lab was huge and we made are way around and saw the Tyrant in his test tube. Wesker then said, "beautiful isn't it?" Everyone turned guns out and he was holding a flue cell and said, "you wouldn't want me to drop this now would you?" Wesker then said, "back you all go and I am surprised about you Barry, what about your family?" I looked at Wesker at his mirror shades and said, "how about you are lying out of your ass." Wesker moved his head at me and said, "you have been an unknown element in this with out you they wouldn't of gotten this far." I looked at him and said, "yes they would of you under vale there skills."

Everyone had lowed there guns and I couldn't see a red dot on the cell and I smiled raised both of my guns and Jill then said, "what are you doing?" I smiled and said, "psychic remember I may not the best but I know that cell is empty." I shot it out of Wesker's hand and he looked shocked at me and I said, "didn't you mother ever tell you?" I looked at him and said, "never fuck with a psychic." I shot Wesker 4 times from each gun and it went down and one bullet hit the Tyrant's tube. Alarms went off as the Tyrant hit the tube and a women then said, "Tyrant fail safe active, self-destruct set for 3 minutes, unlocking all doors, self-destruct in 3 minutes unlocking all doors." I looked at the tube and shouted, "OUT." Everyone followed me and I was last out as the door started to shout as it said, "shutting lab doors for safety," everyone got in the lift and I said, "we go to the helipad as fast as we can." Everyone nodded and the count down was being spoken in minutes. Once the left was up I put away my guns and we all ran for the helipad, the ladder was a pain but once everyone was up we ran though the doors. I got to the lift and put the unit in and it started up. Everyone was going up and once we where on the helipad I grabbed the flares ran out to the middle and set them all off as there radios said, "I see lights," Jill then said, "we are on a helipad," the helicopter came in and everyone pilled on and I screamed, "TAKE OFF." The helicopter didn't even touch down and he pulled up as the tyrant broke thought the floor and I grabbed the rocket launcher took aim and shot at it as we where speeding away I hit its leg and it just screamed.

I looked at everyone and said, "we all alive?" Richard pulled me in to his lap and said, "come here." I kissed him as the mansion went up behind us. Jill then said, "you still got the paper work?" I was in Richard's arms as they were all looking the paper work. I leant against Richards chest and he touched my face and said, "Lara?" I looked at him and he said, "we we land I will take you home." I smiled and kissed him and said, "that honey is the best thing I have heard all night." Jill then said, "what about the person who asked you to come in about Rebecca?" I sighed and said, "Mr Tent can find put though other means." Jill then said, "you meant Trent? He told you about my," I raised a hand and said, "fuck no I haven't meat him I got dropped on your team and told Mr Trent wants you to make sure Rebecca is found and makes it out alive with the rest of the time." I had my eyes shut as I lied to them and opened them and said, "I was lucky Wesker broke my fall." Jill had her mouth open with Chris and Barry and Jill then said, "but we head nothing," Chris then said, "she must have been dropped from very high up and some things down make that much noise, I was a air force I would know." I curled up in Richard's arms and he said, "it isn't going to take us long to make it back." I felt myself drift off in to sleep a little and I woke with Richard kissing my neck and saying, "Lara?"

We had landed and I got up and saw a man that could only be Irons he looked at me and said, "she your witness?" I looked at him and said, "she got a name." Jill smiled with Chris as Irons went to round on me and I shouted in such a voice he shut up, "do not think you can boss me around, I am not on your pay roll, I have been running for my life, I cold, tired, dirty and want a bath." I looked at him with everyone else and said, "I am going to go home, get food, clean up and sleep not in that order and then I am very sure Jill, Chris, Barry, Forest, Enrico or even Rebecca will be brave enough to come tell me I need to come in here to talk to you." Richard was smiling and Irons then said, "if you are a witness you," Richard then said, "she will be stay with me and I better get her to our home." I took Richard's hand as he took mine and we walked out of the building hand in hand. Richard laughed and said, "you were amazing." I smiled and said, "maybe I will show you how amazing before some sleep." Richard laughed and we left.


End file.
